One Winter Day
by Rynnal
Summary: Yami keeps having thoughts about Yugi, so he struggles to ignore it. Of course Yugi isn't helping him much.. Ch. 5 is for the rating, the rest is probably PG13ish.
1. Chapter 1

~*~ONE WINTER DAY~*~  
  
Ni-chan: phoo. We keep forgetting about this..  
  
Michi-chan: We do not own Yugi or Yami (though god knows we wouldn't mind owning 'em..)  
  
Ni-chan: Are we done?  
  
Michi-chan: Hai, on to the story!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yami stood outside and watched as snowflakes fell onto the snow that was piling up on the ground. He sighed and brushed off some that had landed on his own jacket, then went back to staring at the falling snowflakes.  
  
WHAP  
  
He whirled around, eyes flaring as he looked for the one that had dared to throw a snowball at the King of Games. Behind him stood his aibou, Yugi, who was laughing. Yugi's hands were hidden behind his back, and Yami had no doubt that his aibou's mittens had snow clinging to them.  
  
Yami's eyes softened as he looked at Yugi, who was managing to look innocent. 'He looks like an angel' Yami thought to himself. Lately Yami had noticed things about his small hikari. Things that he had no right to notice, but still did.  
  
"Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, snapping Yami out of his thoughts.  
  
Realizing that he had been caught staring at him, Yami whirled around, turning his back to Yugi. A blush crept up into his cheeks and he shook his head.  
  
"Nothing.." Yami muttered.  
  
'What is this feeling? Why am I thinking such thoughts about him? (Can it be that I lo-' Before Yami could finish the thought, a snowball hit him in the back, again. Yami whirled around, mock growling at his other half. He then leapt into the air and tackled Yugi, careful not to hurt him. Yugi laughed, his eyes bright with something Yami couldn't place.  
  
After a few minutes of play wrestling, Yami pinned Yugi beneath him, his eyes flaring with his victory. Yugi kept laughing, his breath ragged from trying to win. Slowly the laughter stopped as their eyes met. Seconds passed and then Yami realized what position they were in.  
  
He was sitting on Yugi's waist, his hands holding Yugi's hands above his head. Yami's eyes lost the victorious look they held before, instead desire warmed his crimson eyes. Yugi's breath stopped for a second, his violet eyes flickering softly.  
  
'..What am I doing?!' Yami screamed to himself in his mind. He pushed himself away quickly, his cheeks turning red. ((Ni-chan: ^snickers^ He's doing that a lot)) Yugi looked up at him and blinked innocent as Yami held out a hand. Yami helped his hikari up gently, then let go of Yugi's had as if burnt.  
  
An awkward silence, interrupted only by the chattering of Yugi's teeth. Yami quickly looked at his aibou. Yugi's nose and cheeks were turning bright red and he shivered every now and then.  
  
"Why don't we go inside aibou?" Yami suggested.  
  
"Ok!" Yugi agreed cheerfully.  
  
They both walked towards the store, and Yami opened the door for Yugi, then stepped inside behind him. When they were both inside, they started taking their coats off. Yami finished before Yugi and he found himself watching his hikari again.  
  
Before Yugi could catch him staring again, Yami snapped himself out of it. 'Stop it,' he ordered himself. 'He's pure and untainted. He's also your hikari!'  
  
"Why don't we have some hot chocolate?" Yugi suddenly suggested as he put the coats away.  
  
"All right aibou," Yami replied, then followed Yugi to the kitchen.  
  
Yami frowned as Yugi got the packets(1) of hot chocolate out. 'He's always the one who does this..' Yami thought to himself, then he got a bright idea.  
  
"Aibou! Go upstairs and change. I'll make it this time!" Yami said.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened and he paled a bit. He remembered the last time Yami had tried to help in the kitchen. It hadn't been pretty.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Of C~O~U~R~S~E I know how to make pancakes aibou!" Yami said.  
  
"A-alright Yami. I'll just be in the other room," Yugi answered.  
  
He went out of the room quickly, and listened to the banging in the kitchen. He winced as he heard something fall on the floor. A few long minutes later he sniffed the air as something drifted his way. 'Smoke!' his mind screamed at him.  
  
//aibou.. I think something's wrong// Yami said through their link.  
  
Yugi bolted into the kitchen and blanched at what he saw. There were eggshells and a few puddles of pancake mix on the kitchen floor. But what was on the stove was worse. There, in a frying pan that had black smoke rising from it, was ~something~ Yugi couldn't identify.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
It had taken two hours to clean the kitchen up, and another hour to get the smell of smoke out. The frying pan had to be chucked out, it was unsalvageable.  
  
"It's alright Yami! I'll make it!" Yugi said quickly.  
  
"No aibou! I will make it. Now, go upstairs and get those wet(2) clothes off!" Yami ordered.  
  
"(Alright( But call me if you need help.." Yugi said as he walked upstairs to his room, hoping that his yami could make something as simple as hot chocolate.  
  
Yami watched him walk up the stairs, then went to the counter. He looked at the packets and picked them up. 'It can't be that hard..' he thought to himself. Then he started to experiment. ((Ni-chan: o.O))  
  
~Upstairs~  
  
Yugi sighed as he pulled on some new pants. 'I wonder if I should try harder?' He sighed loudly and shook his head. 'Yami's resisted so far. Maybe.. maybe he doesn't want to be anything but friends..' Yugi continued thinking along that line as he pulled on some socks. He pulled off his shirt and started to get another one from his closet.  
  
BANG  
  
Yugi's eyes widened and his heart stopped. Without thinking, he ran out of his bedroom and ran downstairs.  
  
/YAMI!!/ he shrieked in his mind, hoping Yami was alright.  
  
~End of Chapter 1~  
  
1) Those lovely little packs of hot chocolate.. though some people make it from scratch, We're assuming Yugi doesn't know how to do that.. and god knows Yami wouldn't have a CLUE how to even start that.  
  
2) Well, since Yugi was playing in the snow.. his clothes got a bit damp, even though he had a coat on. ^.^"  
  
Michi-chan: -.- *sighs*  
  
Ni-chan: ???  
  
Michi-chan: This was supposed to be a one shot fic.  
  
Ni-chan: ^.^" Eh, can't write 'em.  
  
Michi-chan: -.- I noticed. Anyways, we'll post up the second chapter tomorrow or the day after.  
  
Ni-chan: ^.^ We'd appreciate it if you reviewed. lol, we don't expect a lot of 'em since it's our first and we really don't think we captured Yami and Yugi well.  
  
Michi-chan: argh.. this is frustrating.. We're on our dad's computer and trying to figure out which one will do better.. not to mention we keep forgetting everything.  
  
Ni-chan: x_x 


	2. Chapter 2

Ni-chan; Yay! We're back! ^.^  
  
Michi-chan: Mhm! Much more fluffiness in this chapter, we think.  
  
Ni-chan: Hai! And even though we're both scratching ourselves to death because of hives, we will write this!  
  
Michi-chan: -.-" your making us sound noble.. Anyways, try to remember what Yugi's wearing for this chapter.  
  
Ni-chan: ^snickers^ or rather, NOT wearing.  
  
Michi-chan: ^rolls her eyes^ Hentai  
  
Ni-chan: :P At least I'm honest with myself! Well, I guess it's time to thank our reviewers!  
  
Crossover Authoress- lol, we believe that Yami is a bit out of character, and so is Yugi. And your wish shall be granted! What he did wrong is in this chapter! ^.^ Ni-chan: Michi won't let me spoil it for anyone.  
  
DracownyGirl- ^cheerfully agrees^ The house filled with drool when Michi- chan wrote that part.. she couldn't stop herself from picturing that! And we shall continue for sure!! Michi-chan: -.- it's not like you didn't drool about it in your sleep Ni-chan!  
  
xshadow-kittenx- Thank you so much! We both appreciate your review!  
  
Neko Oni- Thanks! It's not our first ficcie, just our first yaoi and YuGiOh one.. We've only done an original (sort of..) and a sailor moon one before.  
  
Saga- ^Sends her a bunch of snow^ you can have the snow we have here. Thanks for the review. ^.^ And we will definitely have a great night because of all the reviews!  
  
Dilanda- There are lots of them out there! SSJ Sky is one of my favorites! (She's so good!) ;_; we'll never be like her. Oh well.. we'll just be satisfied with reading her works. But thank you so much for saying that! Our ego's were boosted so much that our head can't fit our hat.  
  
Julie- Thank you so much!  
  
Silver Dragon- Thanks for the review! We adore The War's Light.. please, please update it! ^.^" ^saves it for the reviews^  
  
Amethyst Sin- ^snickers^ You shall get it then! We plan on this having ~much~ more fluff! At least we'll try to put it in.. ^.^"  
  
Neko-chan: o.o ^in shock, Michi-chan takes over^ o.o I can't believe you reviewed ~our~ fanfic.. your one of our absolute favorites authors!! All your hilarious Bakura guides, and Youth of the Nation is THE BEST FANFIC EVER!!!!!!! IT'S SO KAWAII!!!! ^Ni-chan takes over again^ See! Even Michi- chan says so! Up-date that one!! And we're glad you're putting a snowball fight in it!! It'll be so awesome!! ^both of them blab on.. and on.. and on., then shut up^ ^.^" Sorry.. We'll get to the fic now.  
  
Ni-chan and Michi-chan: Once again, thank you all so much for reviewing! Anyone that we forgot, or reviewed after we wrote this.. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
  
Ni-chan: That's done with! Time for the stupid disclaimer.. ^grumbles^  
  
Michi-chan: I guess it's my turn. We don't own Yami or Yugi (too bad.. think of all the fun we could have if we did..) we're only using these two guys for this fic.  
  
Ni-chan: Disclaimers done with this time. Time for story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
BANG  
  
Yugi's eyes widened and his heart stopped. Without thinking, he ran out of his bedroom and ran downstairs.  
  
/Yami!!/ he shrieked in his mind, hoping Yami was alright.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~2 minutes before the Bang~  
  
Yami stood in front of the stove, staring at the kettle. Beside the kettle there were two mugs filled with the chocolate powder that had been in a packet before.  
  
"...it's not boiling..." Yami muttered to himself.  
  
He looked at the directions on the packet again and nodded his head as he re-read the boiling part. Yami shrugged and reached over the kettle, then turned the knob on the stove all the way to the red(1) part and waited impatiently for the water to boil. A frown creased his forehead. 'Is it supposed to shake like tha-'  
  
BANG  
  
Yami yelped and stared at the kettle, or rather, where the kettle had been. Where the kettle and cups had been, there were now fragments of the porcelain(2).  
  
/YAMI!/ Yugi yelled in his mind.  
  
Yugi burst through the kitchen door and screeched to a stop. He stood there, staring at Yami and the mess around the stove. Yami, who had looked over at Yugi, stood frozen to the spot. '.Shit.' Yami thought as he tried to wrench his eyes away from Yugi's chest. Yugi's ~naked~ chest. For the third time in one day, his cheeks turned red.  
  
"Yami, are you ok?" Yugi asked him, concern in his voice.  
  
"..." Yami just stood there, eyes on Yugi's chest, and didn't reply.  
  
"Yami?!" Yugi asked again, his voice high pitched with worry.  
  
Hearing the worry in his hikari's voice, Yami snapped himself out of it. Managing to tear his eyes away from Yugi's chest, he placed them somewhere safe. The glass on the stove.  
  
"..The kettle exploded.." Yami muttered.  
  
Yugi stared at him, then walked over to Yami. He took both of Yami's hands and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I don't care about the kettle Yami.. I care about you. Are you ok?" Yugi asked.  
  
'..Shit..' Yami thought again before losing himself into his aibou's violet eyes. 'Answer him you fool!' his mind shouted at him, and Yami found himself struggling to get his voice back.  
  
"I'm fine.." Yami managed to whisper, his voice hoarse.  
  
Slowly, oh so slowly, one of Yami's hands came up and cupped Yugi's soft cheek. His thumb stroked the skin, making Yami wonder at how soft it was Yugi's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a little 'o' in shock. ((Ni- chan: KAWAII!!))  
  
For a moment they both stood there, as if drinking in the feel of each other. 'Please let this be real, please let this be real, please let this be real,' Yugi's mind chanted to itself. He was hoping beyond hope that maybe Yami had caught on and felt the same. Before he could say anything though, Yami realized what he was doing and jerked his hand away.  
  
"Sorry aibou.." Yami muttered, then turned around to clean. ((Ni-chan: -.- Yami is so frustrating sometimes!!))  
  
Yugi stared at his back, tears flooding his eyes. 'He didn't mean to do that..' He sniffed softly, managing to keep quiet so that Yami didn't hear him. A clatter of dishes jolted him from his sadness and he looked up to find Yami cleaning the broken porcelain up. Yugi let out a soft sigh and went to the closet to get the broom.  
  
Yami suddenly let out a hiss of breath, making Yugi whirl around to see what was wrong. His darker half was holding his hand to his chest and glaring at a bigger piece of porcelain that was once again laying on the counter, this time with a drop of blood on it.  
  
"Yami, are you ok?" Yugi asked him as he rushed over.  
  
"It's just a little wound.." Yami answered.  
  
Yugi reached over and pulled Yami's hands into both of his own and brought it up to his eyes to see better. Blood was welling up from the spot the porcelain had bitten through the skin. Yami pulled his hand back, trying to get away from the warm feeling that was warming his heart up and putting another blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Stop it!" Yugi commanded, his tone demanding obedience. ((Ni-chan: o.o didn't know Yugi had it in him..))  
  
Yami blinked and stopped pulling his hand back. Yugi examined the wound and impulsively brought the hand up to his mouth, then slowly licked the blood away from the wound. Yami let out another hiss of breath, this time one from surprise instead of pain. His crimson eyes widened as he felt Yugi's tongue on his skin.  
  
//Yugi..// Yami said quietly in his mind.  
  
Yugi lifted his innocent eyes up to Yami and blinked. Yami's cheeks turned red yet again as he returned the innocent stare with his own desire filled one. 'Interesting..' Yugi thought as he took his mouth away from Yami's hand. Yami almost let out a groan as he felt it leave, then shook himself out of it.  
  
'Pure, innocent.. keep those in mind!' he yelled at himself, then whirled around and went back to picking up the porcelain. The room filled with tension as the two of them kept silent, each dealing with his own thoughts. Yugi looked at Yami and bit his lip, then drew upon all his courage.  
  
"Yami," Yugi started, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Yes aibou?" Yami replied, finally turning his gaze to his hikari.  
  
Yugi felt something within him ache ((Ni-chan: ^suddenly snickers^)) when Yami looked at him, then he shook his head. 'He doesn't want me like that.. I've tried my best.'  
  
"Nothing.." Yugi whispered, then his eyes filled with tears and he ran upstairs.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami said, but didn't get it out in time, his hikari was gone.  
  
He started going after him, then stopped. 'I can't.. If I go after him now.. I won't be able to stop myself, I know I won't! Ra help me..' He thought to himself. Closing his eyes and sighing deeply, he returned to cleaning up. Promising himself that he would talk to Yugi after he had gotten control over his hormones and his heart.  
  
End of Chapter 2.  
  
1) The red part is the highest temperature you can go on a stove.. We think. ^.^" We don't spend much time in the kitchen.  
  
2) Hm.. we actually have no clue about this. We were going to say glass, but we think that the glass would heat up too much for anyone to actually hold a cup of glass.. so we're saying porcelain for no other reason other than we read a book that had porcelain tea cups in it!  
  
Michi-chan's and Ni-chans notes.  
  
Ni-chan: ;_;  
  
Michi-chan: ^pats her back^ Um, chapter 3 might not be up for a bit. Ni- chan's a bit depressed because of our baka friend who will die.  
  
Ni-chan: ;_: We do exist.. We do.  
  
Michi-chan: Of course we do. *polishes a spoon* I will dig out his heart with this and serve it on a platter for you.  
  
Ni-chan: ;_; He yelled at me.  
  
Michi-chan: -.- Trust me, he will die. Now, why don't you go to your room and sob while I finish this up?  
  
Ni-chan: ;_; *goes to her room and sobs*  
  
Michi-chan: As you can see, she's really depressed right now. ^growls^ stupid baka.. Anyways, as always, we'd love it if you reviewed. Who knows, if we get enough Ni-chan might get happy again and start writing. Of course, if she doesn't get happy, the chapter just won't be up for a while. When Ni-chan gets depressed, characters start dying off. hoi.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ni-chan: YAY! LOOK AT ALL THE PRETTY REVIEWS!!  
  
Michi-chan: See everyone, she's better now! We can write this chapter!  
  
Ni-chan: YAY!! Oh yes, the thank you's! Michi-chan, you do it!  
  
*Michi-chan takes over for the thank you's*  
  
AngelicMouseGirl- ^.^ Thanks for the review! And your wish is our command! ^.- It's up-dated now!  
  
Cyberkat- ^.^" It was all Ni-chan's fault.. Anyways, we fixed it now! Thank you ~so~ much for telling us about that! ^.^" How embarrassing..  
  
Destiny_Makazuki- Thanks! This should be the second last chapter though, we can only torture Yami and Yugi so much. ^.^" We're running out of idea's of how to torture these two.. or we'd make it longer.  
  
DracownyGirl- Poor Yugi indeed, we feel sorry for him. lol! We don't pity Yami at all.. Anyone who gets to see a half naked Yugi, then have him lick his finger.. Well, they don't deserve to be pitied.. lol. ^.^" We can be so mean sometimes.. We actually didn't mean for Yami to have this much self- control.. it just kind of happened.. Oh well!  
  
Yami Tsuki Tenshi- Ni-chan is feeling much better now, mostly because of all the reviews. Though me handing her his heart on a silver platter helped a lot too. *Ni-chan takes over* WAI!! CHIBI RYOU!! *glomps* For this.. anything..  
  
Sparky16- Aww, I feel better! Michi-chan made me go into our black space for a bit while she yelled at him. ^.^ Besides, lots of reviews makes anyone happy!! Thank you so much for this! We didn't think we'd be any good at this sort of stuff..  
  
Crossover Authoress- ^Michi-chan takes over^ Your right of course! Thanks for your concern for Ni-chan. And he will apologize if he doesn't want to live in hell for the next few hours! ^.^"  
  
Silver Dragon- ^.^ Don't worry, it's almost all settled now. He's regretting he ever yelled at Ni-chan! Of course we like your story! It's so awesome! Ni-chan couldn't stop blabbing about it to all her friends! Merry Christmas to you too! And a happy new year! Poor Faux.. ^.^"  
  
Peacenikky- Really? ^.^ Awesome! *Ni-chan* o.o" It's not awesome to dig someone's heart out with a spoon.. at least not unless they deserve it! And I thought I was supposed to be the one who did those kind of things? *Michi- chan pushes her into the dark space* She's got a point.. anyways, thank you for your review!  
  
Digimagic- Aww! Thankies! We didn't expect anyone to put it on their favorites!  
  
Michi-chan: x_x Wow.. a lot of reviews.. 20 for just two chapters in.. three days? Or was it just two? Forget..  
  
Ni-chan: O.O!!!  
  
Michi-chan: ??? What's the matter?  
  
Ni-chan: *points* We're on three people's favorite author's list!  
  
Michi-chan: O.O Um.. *blushes* Thank you Siren, Lisa and Saga!!  
  
Ni-chan: *glomps everyone who reviewed* WE LOVE YOU ALL!!  
  
Michi-chan: It's your turn to do the disclaimers Ni-chan, I did them two times in a row! *glares* Ni-chan: ^.^; ehehehe.. Um, we do not own Yugi or Yami.. just this idea.. Now on to the story!  
  
Ni-chan and Michi-chan: Oh yes! This chapter is dedicated to Hakuzaro! She's a friend of ours who just started writing a Yami/Yugi fanfic! ^.^ We adore you!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Nothing.." Yugi whispered, then his eyes filled with tears and he ran upstairs.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami said, but didn't get it out in time, his hikari was gone.  
  
He started going after him, then stopped. 'I can't.. If I go after him now.. I won't be able to stop myself, I know I won't! Ra help me..' He thought to himself. Closing his eyes and sighing deeply, he returned to cleaning up. Promising himself that he would talk to Yugi after he had gotten control over his hormones and his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Yami sighed as he finished cleaning up. 'I think I have enough control now..' He thought to himself as he dumped the last of the broken porcelain into the garbage can. 'I'll go see what's wrong with my aibou..' After putting away the broom he started walking up the stairs quietly. When he got to Yugi's bedroom, he knocked softly and waited for an answer.  
  
"..Please leave me alone Y-yami.." Yugi whispered.  
  
"Aibou.. what's wrong?" Yami asked, concern plain in his voice.  
  
"..I d-don't want y-you coming i-in Y-yami.." Yugi stuttered, sounding as if he was crying  
  
Pain shot through Yami's heart as he heard this and he closed his eyes against the pain. He could hear small sniffles coming from his small hikari. It was those sniffles that made him forget his self-control. He put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door quickly. The sight before him made his heart ache uncontrollably. Yugi lay on his bed, his body curled up into a fetal position, shaking slightly.  
  
"Aibou.." Yami whispered, then walked over to sit on the bed beside Yugi.  
  
"G-go a-away Y-yami.." Yugi all but wailed, not wanting Yami to see him like this.  
  
'He'll never love me.. I'm weak. He could never love someone like me that way. Not the way I love him.' Yugi thought, more tears coming to his eyes and trailing down his cheeks. A warm and strong arm suddenly wrapped himself around him, keeping him warm.  
  
"Y-yami?" Yugi asked, his voice still broken.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong aibou.." Yami said, not wanting to see his little hikari like this.  
  
'It hurts to see him like this. Why does it hurt? Why?' Yami thought to himself, still trying to comfort Yugi with his arms, hoping that he would tell him what was wrong. 'I'll fix it then. I'll fix anything that makes him cry. I don't want to see him cry!'  
  
Yugi trembled slightly when he didn't feel the warmth of Yami's arm being taken away. He didn't want Yami to take it away. It felt wonderful to feel Yami's arm around him. "Yugi, please.. sit up and tell me what's wrong aibou!" Yami pleaded to his hikari.  
  
Yugi hesitated, then slowly sat up. He brought one hand up to his eyes to rub away the tears on his cheeks. His heart fluttered as he realized Yami hadn't taken away his arm. He was still holding onto him. And when Yugi looked up, he realized just how close he and Yami were. They were just an inch apart, if either one moved forward..  
  
Yami stared down at his hikari, aware at how close they were. 'If I. If I lean forward, we would kiss.. NO! Stop it. You can't have him. You can never have him.' Of course, though his mind was yelling at his heart.. His heart wasn't listening.  
  
Both Yugi and Yami were caught in the others eyes. As if drawn to each other, they leaned forward at the same time. Their lips touched and a shock ran down their spines. It felt good, so good.. Yugi started to lean into Yami, wanting more, needing more. But Yami just realized what he was doing. Yanking himself from this paradise, the oh so wonderful paradise that he was never to have, he stood up.  
  
"Aibou, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen!" Yami said quickly, then walked out the door.  
  
As the door to Yugi's bedroom shut after him, Yugi's eyes filled with tears. His hand reached up and clutched his heart as he collapsed on the bed and once again curled up into a fetal position. 'It hurts.. It hurts.. Why does my heart hurt so much?' Yugi thought, whimpering as the pain in his heart built up.  
  
Silent tears ran down his cheeks and Yugi's body began to shake. Soon the tears were falling faster and he buried his head into his pillow. His heart had been split in two as Yami had apologized for the kiss and said it hadn't meant to be. It had been shattered to a million pieces as Yami had walked out the door, leaving him behind.  
  
"Y-y-yami.." Yugi sobbed softly, then drifted into the blessed sleep that would take him away from the pain in his broken heart.  
  
~From the moment Yami walked out the door~  
  
Yami let the door swing shut behind him, then quickly walked downstairs. Without bothering to grab his winter coat, Yami pulled his shoes on and walked out of the game shop. 'Why did I do that? Why did I kiss him? I can't have him..' He thought as he walked past the yard and towards the other shops. As he walked past each one, memories flashed into his mind of today.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
After the snowball hit Yami on the back, he whirled around to see who had thrown it. Only Yugi stood behind Yami, laughing cheerfully with his hands hidden behind his back. His eyes shining with both laughter and innocence.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
A smile flickered for a moment and his heart warmed as he remembered that. 'He looked like an angel, an innocent little angel..' Yami thought.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Yugi laid beneath him, his breath ragged and his violet eyes laughing. Soon the laughing stopped, to be replaced with something Yami had never seen before.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
'I'm so stupid..' Yami thought and stopped walking, and tilted his head back. He closed his eyes and remembered everything that had happened.  
  
~Fast Forward Flashback(1)~  
  
Yugi taking his winter jacket off slowly. Then putting both Yami's and his own away.  
  
Yugi reaching up to get the packets of hot chocolate out of the cupboards, then walking upstairs to change clothes.  
  
Yugi with his shirt off, breathing hard from running downstairs to see if Yami was alright.  
  
Yugi's mouth on his skin, gentle licking away the blood. His innocent eyes blinking up at Yami.  
  
And finally, Yugi curled up on his bed crying, then sitting up close to him.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"I.. I love him.." Yami said, then groaned silently.  
  
'I love my hikari.. But why am I afraid to tell him? Fear.. of what? Rejection.. Yes, I am afraid of being rejected. Afraid that he'll reject me. And I'm afraid that my darkness will rub off on him and he'll be hurt and it will be ~my~ fault.' Yami sighed and opened his eyes to look at two girls who were walking slowly by him.  
  
"Listen, you have to tell him you love him," A young girl said to another girl who was walking beside her.  
  
"But what if he rejects me? The other girl wailed, her eyes big.  
  
"Well at least you told him! If you truly love him, tell him! Even if he rejects you, at least you were honest with yourself." The first girl said, her eyes flashing.  
  
"I'm.. afraid of getting hurt though," the second girl whimpered.  
  
"It'll hurt if he rejects you. It always hurts if that happens. But there's always a chance that he'll accept you!" The first girl answered.  
  
"Your right, I guess.. Thank you Yume(2)!" The second girl said.  
  
Yami watched as the second girl suddenly hugged the girl named Yume and skipped off. 'Maybe that girl is right.. Maybe I should tell Yugi how I feel. He might reject me.. but.. I'll.. I'll take the chance.' He thought, then a smile graced his face. He turned around and quickly started walking back to the game shop. Every step he took he gathered more courage.  
  
~The End of Chapter 3~  
  
1) Fast Forward Flashback: It's a fast flashback sort of thing.. showing pictures of the happiest (or saddest) moments in the best (or worst) time!  
  
2) Yume is actually Hakuzaro!! ^.^ Since she's our best friend in the whole wide world.. We told her we'd put her in here for this.. It's also because we couldn't think up of a name for the two girls who were talking.  
  
Notes:  
  
Ni-chan: Yay! It's done!  
  
Michi-chan: o.o" This is not exactly what we had planned when we first started writing it.  
  
Ni-chan: pfft! Who needs to plan! This is fun to write! Even though we are torturing poor Yugi and Yami!  
  
Michi-chan: ^.^ They'll forgive us though.. hopefully!  
  
Ni-chan: By the way.. Who wants to have a lemon as an epilogue?  
  
Michi-chan: O.O!!! NI-CHAN!!  
  
Ni-chan: *ignores her* We will write one if we get enough people asking for it! Even Michi-chan can't not write one if asked!  
  
Michi-chan: -.- sometimes you're a pain..  
  
Ni-chan: ^.^ I know! By the way, we got another review while we were typing this up!  
  
Chibi- Thank you so much for your concern for me! We both appreciate it.. And since I'm feeling well, this chapter is up a LOT sooner than we expected. ^.^"  
  
Michi-chan: ;_; we're addicted to this one. It's fun writing this.. But we really should be writing our other stories.  
  
Ni-chan: pffft.. Well, until the next chapter!  
  
Michi-chan: Yeah.. Oh! We promise this will be done before Christmas!! Even the lemon chapter if people ask for it! (It'll be our first one. O.o) 


	4. Chapter 4 Non Lemon Ending

Hakuzaro- ^.^ Glad you like it! Lol, We'll be putting the Lemon in the next chapter! Hopefully it's a good one. *hands her some tissues*  
  
Synchronized Love- Thank you! This is the last chapter, so we really hope you like it!  
  
Anonymous#1- ^.^ Last chapter, it's hard to think of ways to torture Yami and Yugi with.  
  
Liz- Eek! Poor Yami! Getting all the threats.. ^.^" Thanks for the review Liz!  
  
Gin Ryu-chan- Read this chapter to find out! (Of course, there isn't much surprise in this story..)  
  
Yami Tsuki Tenshi- Flashbacks are the best!! Always makes us wonder how all that stuff fits into a minute or so..  
  
Lizz- Don't worry! Chapter 4 is written and up (lol, kind of hard for you to read this if we hadn't posted it..)  
  
Chibi- ^.^ Hey Chibi, thanks for reviewing again! Michi-chan says I wasn't over my depression since chapter three was supposed to be the last chapter and wasn't supposed to be like that.. Oh well! ^.^ I thought it made it better. Oohh! You're going to write a story? We'll definitely keep an eye out for it!  
  
Neko Oni- hehehehe, the lemon is in the next chapter! ^.^ You wouldn't believe how hard it is to write it while our parents aren't looking though! Thanks for the review!  
  
KawaiiShinigami- love the name! Anyways, it's finished now! ^.^  
  
Crossover Authoress- Michi-chan DID put him through hell for a few hours. But we haven't forgiven him just yet. Lol, milkshakes always make people hyper!! We have no clue if we can actually write a lemon, but since we read a lot of them.. who knows.. ^.^"  
  
Digimagic- Don't worry, we're putting more up! And we'll make the next one a lemon for all those who asked! O.O 15 candy bars? The big kind or the little kind?? O.O You'll kill yourself? EEK! PRESSURE!! ^.^" But we can't let one of our reviewers kill herself over our fic.. So we will finish it! *glomps Sarah and grins* Nice song!  
  
Neo-QueenRini- ;_; We know.. We didn't realize just how close Christmas was until our parents started making us packing for our trip. Bleh. But.. it's finished now, and before Christmas! ^.^  
  
Soulwindow- We're glad you liked the angst. We had a ~lot~ of fun writing that kiss! Michi-chan kept swooning though, so it was hard finish it up. The girls were there because we had no clue how Yami would actually realize he had to tell Yugi his feelings! ^.^ But thank you for telling us you liked them!  
  
Ni-chan: We've got a lot of reviews for doing this story! Which makes it our favorite one to write.  
  
Michi-chan: But sadly, it's coming to an end. We won't torture you anymore with Yami being too stupid to realize Yugi loves him..  
  
Ni-chan: Also, this is dedicated to all those who reviewed! We hope you have a great Christmas and a very Happy New Years!  
  
Michi-chan: For a Christmas gift from us to you, here is chapter 4..  
  
Ni-chan and Michi-chan: We've both done it two times. Now we'll do it together. We do not own YuGiOh. But we do own this idea.. So please don't take it! We also our names, personalities, and the body we share!  
  
Ni-chan: And for all those who want to know.. This is the NON LEMON END VERSION! Chapter 5 WILL have the lemon in it.. We did this so our mother could read our story, and a friend said we should put up the alternate ending's so everyone could read it. Here it is..  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami watched as the second girl suddenly hugged the girl named Yume and skipped off. 'Maybe that girl is right.. Maybe I should tell Yugi how I feel. He might reject me.. but.. I'll.. I'll take the chance.' He thought, then a smile graced his face. He turned around and quickly started walking back to the game shop. Every step he took he gathered more courage.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yami walked faster as he neared the game shop. 'I will tell Yugi how I feel.. Like the girl said, there is a chance he'll reject me.. but there's also a chance that he'll accept.' Deep down in his heart, he was scared. Very scared that Yugi would be disgusted with him, that he wouldn't want anything to do with him.  
  
"Yugi.." Yami whispered as he walked through the front door.  
  
He quickly kicked off his shoes and ran up the stairs to Yugi's room. When he reached the door to Yugi's room, he hesitated. When he had run out, he had closed their link. 'Should I open it up while I say this?' Yami closed his eyes then nodded to himself. 'I will.'  
  
The link burst open and nothing in the world could have prepared Yami for what he felt. Sorrow and pain. His hikari was held in the clutches of both of them.  
  
"Y..u..g..i.." Yami gasped out, then clutched the doorknob on the door.  
  
He yanked open the door, almost pulling it off it's hinges. There on the middle of the bed, lay his aibou, asleep and looking as if he was having a nightmare. Yugi's whole body was shaking, his skin was pale, and his eyes were closed. When Yami came closer, he could see a stream of tears that were racing down his hikari's cheeks.  
  
"Yugi.. aibou, tell me.. What's wrong? Why.. why do you feel this pain and sorrow?" Yami choked out.  
  
At the sound of Yami's voice, Yugi's woke up. His eyes shot open and the usually happy violet eyes were dull. Through their link, he could feel the surprise at seeing him and.. 'Hope?' Yami thought to himself, wondering why his little aibou would feel hope at seeing him.  
  
"Y-y-yami.." Yugi choked out.  
  
Yugi couldn't stop the tears that poured from his eyes. Oh, how he wanted them to stop! Yami would think he was weaker than before. He would despise his short and weak hikari! But as soon as he thought that, the link between him and Yami burst with denial.  
  
How could Yugi feel that way? Didn't his aibou know that no matter what, he would always be with him? 'Oh gods.. Yugi..' Yami thought in anguish. Without thinking, he crossed the space between them and swept his aibou up in his arms. 'My lovely, sweet, innocent aibou..'  
  
"Y-y-yami?" Yugi said, still stuttering over the words through the lump in his throat.  
  
Oh god, how good it felt to be held like this! It was what he wished for, hoped for, longed for! Yugi let out a whimper and curled up against Yami, closing his eyes as the pain and sorrow lessened somewhat.  
  
"Tell me aibou, why are you feeling like this?" Yami asked, rocking Yugi back and forth.  
  
For a moment, Yugi didn't do anything. He just sat there, wrapped in Yami's arms. 'Should.. Should I tell him? But what if he's disgusted with me?' Yugi thought. But something in him protested. 'He came back after the kiss,' it argued.  
  
"Yami.. I.." Yugi started, then something blocked his throat.  
  
Panic swelled in him. He couldn't get the words out! 'Why? Why can't I say these three words! I can dream about saying them, and I can think about it. But why can't I say them?!' Yugi thought in anguish. It was hurting him not to say the words, not to get it out.  
  
"Yugi.." Yami said quietly, then did something he would probably regret later.  
  
He tilted Yugi's head up and stared at the violet eyes in his aibou's face. Then Yami slowly leaned forward and brought his lips down. Yugi's eyes widened and the tears stopped as their lips touched. 'He's.. he's kissing me!' Yugi thought, then his mind shut down as Yami deepened the kiss.  
  
Yami's tongue pressed gently against Yugi's lips, demanding entrance. Oh, how he wanted to taste and feel the warmth of his aibou's mouth. He wanted so much more than what was offered to him at the moment.  
  
To Yami's surprise, Yugi's mouth opened and accepted him. Yugi whimpered and arched his back as Yami's tongue slid into his mouth. He moaned as Yami's tongue teased his own, then moaned again as the tongue slid in, then out, then in again.  
  
'Intoxicating..' Yami thought as he brought Yugi closer to him. Yugi's mouth was warm, so warm. He wanted more, much more. Slowly his hands began stroking Yugi's back ((Ni-chan: Remember.. NO SHIRT!))  
  
A shiver went up Yugi's spine as he felt the hands. They were cold, but were warming up by the minute. 'Yami..' He thought, then arched his back to allow Yami better access to his mouth.  
  
//Yugi..// Yami thought through their link.  
  
/Yami.. I../ Yugi thought back.  
  
Yami pulled back from the kiss, allowing both of them to breath. Their breath was ragged and they were both gulping in air. 'It's now.. or never..' Yami thought to himself, then placed another kiss on Yugi's lips. He pulled back before it could become like the other one though, much to the disappointment to Yugi.  
  
"Yugi.. I.." Yami started, then he hesitated.  
  
'No, I have to say this to him. He kissed me back. I know he did. And he didn't have to open his mouth to me! So.. maybe he feels the same?' Yami thought, then looked into Yugi's eyes.  
  
"Yugi, I.. I l-lo.. I lo-love you.." Yami whispered, then pressed his face into his aibou's neck.  
  
Those words stopped Yugi's heart. 'Did he just.. Did he..' Yugi wondered. Tears appeared in his eyes and he suddenly kissed Yami's temple. 'He did.. He did!' Yugi's heart was leaping and doing flips within his chest. All the pain and sorrow that he had felt that day disappeared, leaving behind a warm feeling that Yugi never wanted to lose.  
  
"Oh Yami.. I love you too!!!" Yugi cried out.  
  
Yami's head snapped up and he stared at Yugi in shock. 'Did my aibou just.. accept me?!' Yami thought in surprise. Looking into those wonderful violet eyes, he knew the truth. Yugi did love him, just as Yami loved Yugi.  
  
"Aibou.." Yami said, then brought his head down to kiss Yugi.  
  
~End Of Chapter 4~  
  
Ni-chan: Yup, this is the END of One Winter Day, at least for those who don't like lemons..  
  
Michi-chan: The lemon ending is in the next chapter, so to all those who don't like yaoi lemons.. DO NOT READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! END HERE!  
  
Ni-chan: If we get any flames about us having a lemon in our story.. Well, we'll just flame you right back for your stupidity!!  
  
Michi-chan: Hai, anywho.. If you want to read the lemon, on to the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5 LEMON ENDING!

Ni-chan: Ok, Disclaimers.. We do not own YuGiOh!  
  
Michi-chan: And this chapter is rated NC-17..  
  
!!WARNING!! - This chapter does have a LEMON in it! This is the reason why the whole story is rated R!!! So DO NOT read if you don't like guy's going at it with each other! (Not to mention that we made chapter 4 a NON lemon version of this!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami watched as the second girl suddenly hugged the girl named Yume and skipped off. 'Maybe that girl is right.. Maybe I should tell Yugi how I feel. He might reject me.. but.. I'll.. I'll take the chance.' He thought, then a smile graced his face. He turned around and quickly started walking back to the game shop. Every step he took he gathered more courage.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Yami walked faster as he neared the game shop. 'I will tell Yugi how I feel.. Like the girl said, there is a chance he'll reject me.. but there's also a chance that he'll accept.' Deep down in his heart, he was scared. Very scared that Yugi would be disgusted with him, that he wouldn't want anything to do with him.  
  
"Yugi.." Yami whispered as he walked through the front door.  
  
He quickly kicked off his shoes and ran up the stairs to Yugi's room. When he reached the door to Yugi's room, he hesitated. When he had run out, he had closed their link. 'Should I open it up while I say this?' Yami closed his eyes then nodded to himself. 'I will.'  
  
The link burst open and nothing in the world could have prepared Yami for what he felt. Sorrow and pain. His hikari was held in the clutches of both of them.  
  
"Y..u..g..i.." Yami gasped out, then clutched the doorknob on the door.  
  
He yanked open the door, almost pulling it off it's hinges. There on the middle of the bed, lay his aibou, asleep and looking as if he was having a nightmare. Yugi's whole body was shaking, his skin was pale, and his eyes were closed. When Yami came closer, he could see a stream of tears that were racing down his hikari's cheeks.  
  
"Yugi.. aibou, tell me.. What's wrong? Why.. why do you feel this pain and sorrow?" Yami choked out.  
  
At the sound of Yami's voice, Yugi's woke up. His eyes shot open and the usually happy violet eyes were dull. Through their link, he could feel the surprise at seeing him and.. 'Hope?' Yami thought to himself, wondering why his little aibou would feel hope at seeing him.  
  
"Y-y-yami.." Yugi choked out.  
  
Yugi couldn't stop the tears that poured from his eyes. Oh, how he wanted them to stop! Yami would think he was weaker than before. He would despise his short and weak hikari! But as soon as he thought that, the link between him and Yami burst with denial.  
  
How could Yugi feel that way? Didn't his aibou know that no matter what, he would always be with him? 'Oh gods.. Yugi..' Yami thought in anguish. Without thinking, he crossed the space between them and swept his aibou up in his arms. 'My lovely, sweet, innocent aibou..'  
  
"Y-y-yami?" Yugi said, still stuttering over the words through the lump in his throat. Oh god, how good it felt to be held like this! It was what he wished for, hoped for, longed for! Yugi let out a whimper and curled up against Yami, closing his eyes as the pain and sorrow lessened somewhat.  
  
"Tell me aibou, why are you feeling like this?" Yami asked, rocking Yugi back and forth.  
  
For a moment, Yugi didn't do anything. He just sat there, wrapped in Yami's arms. 'Should.. Should I tell him? But what if he's disgusted with me?' Yugi thought. But something in him protested. 'He came back after the kiss,' it argued.  
  
"Yami.. I.." Yugi started, then something blocked his throat.  
  
Panic swelled in him. He couldn't get the words out! 'Why? Why can't I say these three words! I can dream about saying them, and I can think about it. But why can't I say them?!' Yugi thought in anguish. It was hurting him not to say the words, not to get it out.  
  
"Yugi.." Yami said quietly, then did something he would probably regret later.  
  
He tilted Yugi's head up and stared at the violet eyes in his aibou's face. Then Yami slowly leaned forward and brought his lips down. Yugi's eyes widened and the tears stopped as their lips touched. 'He's.. he's kissing me!' Yugi thought, then his mind shut down as Yami deepened the kiss.  
  
Yami's tongue pressed gently against Yugi's lips, demanding entrance. Oh, how he wanted to taste and feel the warmth of his aibou's mouth. He wanted so much more than what was offered to him at the moment.  
  
To Yami's surprise, Yugi's mouth opened and accepted him. Yugi whimpered and arched his back as Yami's tongue slid into his mouth. He moaned as Yami's tongue teased his own, then moaned again as the tongue slid in, then out, then in again.  
  
'Intoxicating..' Yami thought as he brought Yugi closer to him. Yugi's mouth was warm, so warm. He wanted more, much more. Slowly his hands began stroking Yugi's back ((Ni-chan: Remember, Yugi still has no shirt on.))  
  
A shiver went up Yugi's spine as he felt the hands. They were cold, but were warming up by the minute. 'Yami..' He thought, then arched his back to allow Yami better access to his mouth.  
  
//Yugi..// Yami thought through their link.  
  
/Yami.. I../ Yugi thought back.  
  
Yami pulled back from the kiss, allowing both of them to breath. Their breath was ragged and they were both gulping in air. 'It's now.. or never..' Yami thought to himself, then placed another kiss on Yugi's lips. He pulled back before it could become like the other one though, much to the disappointment to Yugi.  
  
"Yugi.. I.." Yami started, then he hesitated.  
  
'No, I have to say this to him. He kissed me back. I know he did. And he didn't have to open his mouth to me! So.. maybe he feels the same?' Yami thought, then looked into Yugi's eyes.  
  
"Yugi, I.. I l-lo.. I lo-love you.." Yami whispered, then pressed his face into his aibou's neck.  
  
Those words stopped Yugi's heart. 'Did he just.. Did he..' Yugi wondered. Tears appeared in his eyes and he suddenly kissed Yami's temple. 'He did.. He did!' Yugi's heart was leaping and doing flips within his chest. All the pain and sorrow that he had felt that day disappeared, leaving behind a warm feeling that Yugi never wanted to lose.  
  
"Oh Yami.. I love you too!!!" Yugi cried out.  
  
Yami's head snapped up and he stared at Yugi in shock. 'Did my aibou just.. accept me?!' Yami thought in surprise. Looking into those wonderful violet eyes, he knew the truth. Yugi did love him, just as Yami loved Yugi.  
  
"Aibou.." Yami said, then brought his head down to kiss Yugi.  
  
Both of them melted into each other's arms. Not caring about anything beyond needing to comfort each other, needing to know this wasn't another dream. Yami's hands wandered over Yugi's back, soothing the muscles there. They then wandered down and encountered Yugi's pants.  
  
Yami gently ended the kiss, Yugi let out a small whimper of denial, but hushed when Yami kissed him again. 'Is it to soon? But Ra, I want him. I want him to be mine and only mine' Yami thought possessively. Again he ended the kiss and looked straight into Yugi's eyes.  
  
"Yugi.. I.. Do you.." He stumbled over the words, not sure how to say it.  
  
"Yami.. Please.. I want.. I want you to.. to make me yours.." Yugi said, his whole face turning red as he said it.  
  
'Oh boy.. that was embarrassing. What if Yami doesn't want to do this?' Yugi started to think, then stopped as Yami let out a small chuckle and kissed his forehead. Yami reached up and took off his own shirt, smiling as Yugi blushed even more.  
  
Though he was embarrassed, Yugi couldn't help but watch as Yami took his shirt off. '..Wow..' Was all he thought as the shirt came off. He had known that Yami was good looking, more than that actually. But without his shirt on.. 'He's.. sexy..' Yugi thought, then blushed some more at the word his mind had picked.  
  
Yami chuckled again as he saw Yugi blushing. 'Oh Ra, he's so beautiful like that.. I want him so badly, but this is his first time..' With that to push his own desire back, Yami buried his head in Yugi's neck and gently licked the skin there.  
  
At the feel of Yami's tongue against the sensitive skin on his neck, Yugi let out a soft moan and closed his eyes. Pleasure raced through him and he could only let Yami know by moaning, it was too hard to form the words through all this.  
  
/Yami.. more../ Yugi thought to his love.  
  
Yami chuckled some more and allowed one hand to come to Yugi's chest. His fingers gently started circling Yugi's nipple and caused Yugi to moan again. Slowly, oh so slowly, Yami started nibbling his way to Yugi's other one. His hand was gently pinching and caressing, making Yugi moan louder.  
  
/Yami.. please!/ Yugi whimpered in his mind.  
  
Yugi wasn't sure exactly what he wanted, but he knew he wanted more. Something more than what Yami was already doing to him. His body ached and he found himself arching his back when Yami's tongue swirled around his nipple. 'Oh god!' His mind screamed at him as the pleasure shot to his mind.  
  
//Patience Yugi..// Yami thought to him, sensing his aibou's desperate need.  
  
Yugi didn't want to be patient. He wanted that something right now! Yami lifted Yugi into his lap and started taking Yugi's pants off with his free hand. When they were off, Yami threw them to the ground. He gently made his way up to Yugi's lips again and kissed them with his own. He slowly separated their lips and looked into Yugi's dazed eyes.  
  
"Yugi.. if you want me to stop.. now's the time.." Yami said, his voice hoarse.  
  
'Oh Ra, I don't want him to say stop.. I want him now. But I don't want him to have any regrets..' Yami thought to himself. He wanted Yugi to say that he wanted him.  
  
"I.. Don't stop Yami.. please.." Yugi begged, looking up at Yami with his eyes.  
  
Yugi wanted more, and he wanted it now. The heat was curling up inside of his stomach and below too. He shivered as Yami gently pushed him onto the bed and stood up. Yugi watched as Yami carefully took off the rest of his own clothes, then gasped as he saw Yami fully naked.  
  
He was.. incredible. That was the only word that could describe it. His body was sleek, yet strong. And his member.. Yugi blushed as he looked at it with wide eyes. He had never seen any man naked before, at least not like this!  
  
"Yugi.." Yami whispered as he saw the blush.  
  
Yami leaned down to kiss Yugi, tracing his lips with his tongue. He loved this innocent boy, and he had gotten permission to make him his. 'Mine.. Yugi will be mine.. And I will be his,' he thought. That thought alone was more than enough to arouse him even further. He pulled back from the kiss and quickly finished undressing Yugi.  
  
"Perfect.. You are perfect.." Yami whispered as he stared at his fully naked hikari.  
  
Yugi blushed at those words and looked away from Yami. When Yami saw this, he frowned and put a finger under Yugi's chin. Gently he turned his aibou's face towards him and leaned down to kiss him. As the kiss got deeper, Yami gently knelt between Yugi's legs and started caressing Yugi's member.  
  
"Uhn.." Yugi moaned and pushed his hips up.  
  
Yami smiled and broke the kiss. He stopped the caresses and looked straight at Yugi. He knew that it would hurt him, and wished that it wouldn't. Slowly his hand traveled down and a finger slipped into Yugi.  
  
Yugi was not prepared for the pain. He let out a loud whimper and tears stung his eyes. For a moment he tensed, then relaxed as Yami leaned forward to kiss him. 'Yami will take the pain away.. I love him.. I trust him..' Yugi thought as Yami pushed another finger in. It still hurt, but Yami was kissing him, in a way that took away the pain and made everything all right again.  
  
Yami slowly spread his fingers and winced as Yugi whimpered in his mouth. 'I'm sorry aibou.. but it will hurt..' He thought, then pulled his fingers out. He pulled away and Yugi looked at him, confused.  
  
"Yami..?" Yugi whispered, the tears of pain still in his eyes.  
  
"This will hurt Yugi.. But I promise you, it'll get better soon." Yami said softly as he spit on his hand.  
  
"I trust you Yami.." Yugi answered and watched him.  
  
Yami slowly covered his shaft with the spit and then brought Yugi's hips up. He hesitated, then leaned forward to kiss Yugi. Just as his tongue was retreating from Yugi's mouth, he thrust himself all the way in. Yugi let out a cry of pain, which Yami swallowed.  
  
'Ra, he's so tight.. So hot..' Yami thought as he felt Yugi surround him. He wanted to pump into Yugi like an animal. Instead, he stilled himself and kissed Yugi again. Yami waited until Yugi had gotten used to him, then slowly started withdrawing himself. Yugi whimpered again and then his eyes widened and he let out a scream as Yami thrust himself in again, this time hitting something within him that sent a wave of pleasure throughout his body.  
  
"YAMI!" Yugi screeched again as he hit it again.  
  
Yami smirked and began to rock faster. Faster and faster, again and again. Yugi let out small screams of pleasure each time Yami thrust forward. He was so close, so close! To what, he didn't know.. But he wanted to reach the end.  
  
A tightening of the muscles in Yugi let Yami know that he was close. 'A little longer.. wait for me Yugi!' He thought in his mind as he thrust forward again. Yugi's eyes widened as Yami quickened the pace again. Yugi was surrounded by pleasure, that was all that was in his mind. He whimpered as another shot of pleasure rocked his body.  
  
"Now!" Yami cried out as he thrust in again.  
  
Yugi let out a loud scream as the ball of pleasure inside of him exploded. His muscles contracted and Yami let out a gasp as he too exploded. As Yami sagged down, still inside of Yugi, he looked up at his aibou. Yugi opened his eyes and smiled sleepily.  
  
"I love you Yugi.." Yami whispered to him as he pulled himself out.  
  
"I love you too Yami.." Yugi answered.  
  
Yami lay down beside Yugi and pulled him into his arms. Exhausted, in a good way, Yugi curled up beside him and fell asleep. Noticing this, Yami smiled and stroked his aibou's hair. 'I love you Yugi. You are mine, and I am your's,' he thought as he looked outside the window and watched the snow fall down.  
  
~End of One Winters Day~  
  
Ni-chan: And this is the ABSOLUTE END OF ONE WINTERS NIGHT!  
  
Michi-chan: Though we will be writing up another one that's sort of related to this one.  
  
Ni-chan: *snickers* One Spring Day, followed by One Summer Day..  
  
Michi-chan: Ending with One Fall day where all the couples we've put together will meet at a park and have fun.  
  
Ni-chan: ^.^ Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put us on our favorites, we love you!! 


End file.
